


Thanks.

by rycbar123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar123/pseuds/rycbar123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn’t complain and made breakfast for the both of us”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a Tumblr prompt~

“Petra, I don’t want to go, please get your hands off of me,” Levi tugged his arm out of his friend’s grip, stepping back and standing up straight, running his hands over his sleeves to straighten them back out. Mikasa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, fixing him with A Look.

 

“Le, you need to get out more! Make friends-”

 

“I have you guys,” he argued quietly, crossing his own arms.

 

“Meet someone,” she finished pointedly, raising perfectly manicured eyebrows at him. His cheeks tinted pink and he brushed his bangs out of his eyes, huffing back at her.

 

“Pet-”

 

“Petra! Levi! Get your asses out here, we’re leaving now!” Petra and Levi’s third roommate, Nanaba, a loud, blonde haired boy that had been in Levi’s first year Psychology course, shouted at them from the front door.

 

Petra turned to Levi with her eyebrows raised, a small smile on her face, and Levi didn’t even have time to ask who the we Nanaba spoke of were, before he was being tugged out of the house, his chores left behind. His chest felt heavy as he was pulled to the car. Levi didn’t like parties. They were dirty and everyone was loud and girls always looked him up and down like they wanted to eat him and boys tried to drag him to upstairs bedrooms to do God knows what with him and he always got home at an indecent hour and spent too long scrubbing away the ghosts of grabby hands and persistent lips from his body.

 

But Levi didn’t like the sad look Petra gave him when he denied her anything or the way Nanaba would always wake him up too early just to complain that he hadn’t gone with them. So he didn’t object when Petra gave him one last Look before she slid into the back seat of the car beside him and Nanaba, he just rolled his eyes and made eye contact with her as he buckled his seatbelt before crossing his arms and staring straight ahead. She whooped in victory and Nanaba grabbed his shoulders in an awkward side-hug sort of thing. The two people in the front seat, kids their age Levi had only ever seen in the passing before, smiled back at him.

 

\---

 

When they got there, he immediately overwhelmed. The house they were at was huge. The music was thumping from somewhere to his left and the lights were dim, pink and blue and strobing. He felt the need to ask someone if the owners of the house had asked anyone if they had epilepsy before turning them on, but he knew the answer; of course they didn’t. These people were here to get wasted.

 

“Le, me and Nanaba are going to the kitchen. Are you drinking?” Petra asked, stepping close and shouting loud in his ear. He blinked, then nodded. The kitchen meant alcohol and, although Levi hated drinking, he hated parties even more. They were slightly more bearable when he had alcohol in his system.

 

“-so I took her upstairs,” some tall, dark haired boy was saying when they walked into the kitchen, and everyone laughed along with him. Levi turned away. He knew what they were talking about and he didn’t care to be part of the conversation. He just wanted to get a cup of whatever they were serving, then find a nice quiet place to sit and drink it until his friends were ready to leave. That’s what he usually did at parties, spending long periods of time in quiet gardens and bathrooms and locked bedrooms.

 

After getting his cup, a Styrofoam one with farm animals drawn on the side by the bored kid pouring alcohol into them, and assuring Nanaba and Petra that he was fine, Levi made his way toward the back of the house in search of a quiet place to sit. Usually big places like these had backyards, and usually backyards were off-limits at parties, for some reason or another, so Levi was usually left alone.

 

No luck. The backyard was occupied with thirty plus sweaty, dancing teenagers and twenty-somethings and some girl made eye contact with her then looked him up and down, so he headed back inside, downing his cup as he went. Whatever was in it must have been ten times stronger than he’d expected, because half an hour later, he was sat on the couch between two people he didn’t know, laughing at some stupid joke one of them had said as they passed a joint back and forth in front of Levi, offering him sips of their alcohol which he accepted every time.

 

\---

 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of a running sink, a headache running rampant through the base of his skull. He sat up, making as little noise as possible. He wasn’t sure where he was, just that it wasn’t his apartment, the one he barely even remembered leaving the night before. When he sat up, a crumpled piece of paper fell from his chest onto his lap and he sighed, unfolding it.

 

The note was written in Nanaba’s sloppy cursive;

 

_glad you had fun, dude! glad you came out ;)_

_text me or Pet when you wake up._

_thank Erwin for us._

 

Levi blinked at the winky face written on the note. “Glad you came out.” Nanaba meant to the party… right?

 

A few moments later, a tall, blond haired man with serious eyebrows walked out of the kitchen, a plate of food in one hand and a cup of orange juice in the other. Levi froze and, when the guy saw he was awake, froze as well. “You’re awake,” he said, he voice deep and cheerful. Levi just raised an eyebrow, nodded. The guy nodded back, walking over and setting the plate and the juice on the coffee table by the couch, then disappearing back into the kitchen.

 

Levi just stared down at the food, trying not to drool as his stomach screamed at him. The plate was loaded with pancakes and toast and bacon and eggs and the juice looked like it was freshly squeezed and there was a sprig of something on the toast that Levi was tempted to lean forward and steal. The plate was put together very prettily and he wondered if the guy who had made it was in culinary school.

 

“That’s for you,” he said with a quiet laugh, sitting on the floor at the other end of the table with a second plate and a cup of something clear and fizzy. Levi just raised his eyebrows. “So how’d you sleep? I can get you some painkillers if you need them. I have a shit ton.” He stabbed his fork into his eggs and popped them in his mouth as Levi slid to the floor to sit closer to his plate.

 

“I slept fine, he said, noticing that the guy’s plate was just as well put together as his own, the proportions almost perfectly even. Levi picked his fork up. “I don’t need any, thank you.”

 

The guy nodded, his blond hair flopping against his forehead. Levi watched him while they ate. “Do you want this?” Levi asked after a few minutes of silence, pointing his fork at his eggs. The guy raised an eyebrow. “Eggs make me sick,” he explained, and the guy’s face fell.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” He forked the eggs from Levi’s plate to his own. “I tried to wake you up earlier to ask if you wanted food but you didn’t respond so I just went ahead and made it. I’m sorry!”

 

Levi smiled, shaking his head as he picked up a half slice of toast. “Don’t apologize. Thank you for this.” He nodded toward the food. “You didn’t have to make me food.”

 

The guy shook his head. “I was making food anyway and Petra said if I didn’t take care of you she would kill me. She’s tiny, but she’s threatening.” Levi laughed with him, then paused.

 

“Erwin?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and biting into the toast.

 

The guy’s face lit up and he nodded. “You remembered my name!” he said happily, and Levi just shook his head, handing the note over to him.

 

“What does that winky face mean?” he asked. Levi was kind of socially inept, as some would say, and he didn’t pick up on other’s emotions or social cues very well. “And thank you, I guess.”

 

Erwin’s fork paused halfway to his mouth before lowering back down to his plate. “You don’t remember last night?” Levi shook his head and Erwin sat back, laughing awkwardly and running fingers through his hair. “You must have been plastered then. I don’t know, about halfway through the night, you just shouted that you were gay. Then you got really quiet and pulled some dude in really close and amended that you weren’t exactly gay, because you don’t like sex, but that you like boys. Petra tried to get you to leave then but you wanted to say. I told her I’d look after you.”

 

Levi dropped his own fork, his cheeks heating up. Embarrassing himself was another reason Levi hated drinking, especially with strangers. “I said that out loud?” he said, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. He wanted to melt through the floorboards and never be seen again.

 

Erwin nodded. “Everyone was basically too drunk to care. There was cheering and shit but other than that,” he shrugged. “No one said anything. Besides Nanaba who was furious you hadn’t told him. He nearly started crying.” Erwin laughed, shaking his head and picking his fork back up to start back on his eggs. “You passed out a few minutes after that, on the couch. I got you a blanket and locked the living room doors so no one would bother you.”

 

After they were both done eating breakfast, Levi put his shoes back on, which Erwin told him he’d taken off himself after Erwin had locked him in there, then called Petra to come pick him up. Erwin sat on the opposite end of the couch as him and filled him in the rest of his night, from the last thing Levi remembered to him coming out, to passing out. It was an eventful night, and Levi was sure to remember to give Petra the Silent Treatment for even asking him to go.

 

“So, do you like,” Erwin started as he walked with him to the front door to lock it behind him. Petra honked persistently outside. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

 

Levi froze with his hand on the doorknob before turning to look back at Erwin. He was cute, there was no denying that, and he was easy to talk to, even though when they were standing, Levi had to crane his neck just to look at him, and he carried the conversation when Levi didn’t know how to respond to something he said. But Levi didn’t like dating. People always said they were okay with him not wanting sex, when they weren’t, then they got upset at him for not sleeping with them, like he hadn’t told them in the beginning.

 

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” Levi said bluntly, blinking up at Erwin.

 

Erwin just smiled and shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me. Really. I have no problem with you being asexual.” Levi’s stomach dropped at the word. He had never heard it out loud, in reference to himself before. He had only ever said it in his head. “We can just get coffee or watch a movie or something. I can cook a few things pretty well, so that’s always an option.” He blinked down at Levi, a hopeful expression on his face.

 

“I- I guess I could leave you my number,” Levi said hesitantly, turning the doorknob.

 

Erwin laughed. “You gave it to me last night,” he said, and Levi just blinked at him. “I’ll call you though. Tell Petra I said hi.”

 

Levi nodded, exiting the house and walking down the front steps. He paused at the front gate, a hip-high white thing that swung outward, to turn back and wave at Erwin, shouting his goodbyes.

 

When he got in the car, Petra had a grin on her face. “Did he ask you out?” she asked excitedly, and Levi frowned.

 

“How did-”

 

“Did you say yes?” she squealed, and Levi huffed.

 

“I said he could call me,” he responded. “How d-”

 

“Levi! I’m so excited for you! Erwin is such a great guy, really. He’s fantastic. And his cooking is to die for.” She started the car back up and started down the road toward their apartment. “And to answer your question, last night you pulled him aside and very obnoxiously told him you wanted to go on a date with him. Well, not with those words, but you were very drunk.”

 

Levi’s face turned red and he groaned, leaving his head back against the seat. “What exactly did I say? And what did he say back?”

 

Petra laughed, turning in the complex and finding her parking spot. “You said you wanted to get  coffee with him and hold his hand and then he said, very soberly - Erwin doesn’t drink - that you were too drunk to understand what you were saying. Then you rolled your eyes and fell onto him and assured him you understood. He said he’d ask you out in the morning so you could be sober for it and then you smiled and ran out back to vomit. It’s okay, he didn’t see,” Petra said at his terrified expression.

  
Levi was never going to another party as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my delve into Eruri lmao don't chew my head off if its too out of character i suck x


End file.
